


Smutty Supernatural one shots/drabbles

by destinysbastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sam, Drabbles, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plus here, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sub!Dean, Warnings will be in the notes before every chapter, Whip Marks, dom!benny, i guess, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinysbastard/pseuds/destinysbastard
Summary: Am travelling atm with a friend who likes to write too; we're having some fun challenges to keep us creative. Here you go if you like short drabbles about all kinds of pairings.... basically always smut.Warnings will be in the notes before every chapter! Pairings in the chapter titles.





	1. Chapter 1

Full summaries, warnings and kinks of all the chapters down below!

Me and my friend have been doing challenges where we got kink lists or lists of phrases/prompts from tumblr and used a random number app to choose our prompt. Then we wrote one shots. These are the results. Enjoy

 

CHAPTER SUMMARIES

2: Don't mind

Prompt: "I hope you don't mind whip marks."  
Pairing: Cas/Dean  
Warnings/kinks: hinted dom!cas, sub!dean, talk about spanking and whip marks.

3: Trust the thrill

Prompt: "You can't come until I say so. Understand?"  
Pairing: Sam/Dean/Benny  
Warnings kinks: threesome, mentioned orgasm denial, mentioned orgasm delay, vampire, incest, bdsm, sub!dean, dom!sam, kinda dom!benny, bondage, tied up, jealousy, mentioned blood kink, mentioned blood play.


	2. Destiel - Don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hinted dom!cas, sub!dean, talk about spanking and whip marks.
> 
> Prompt: "I hope you don't mind whip marks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So a few days ago was my ao3 publishing anniversary. Rather than posting something then, I started writing a lot on that day with said friend... out of it you will for one get many drabbles; as well as new works that I have finally found inspiration for again; AND me and my friend are working on a rather big project... it'll be posted (at least the beginning) within this month... stay tuned. Meanwhile enjoy this little goodness. And I wanna say thank you for this lovely year of contributing to and receiving feedback from this awesome fandom. :)

Warm light fell through the patterned curtains in the living room. It didn't take long for the two men to stumble into the dark bedroom, Dean's shirt already fallen astray on the way, and several dark marks coming to life on his neck. Somehow it was as if the dark-haired man Dean had met at a bar downtown had telepathic powers - he wasn't very patient, getting dean more naked by the second, and yet managed to make it seem endless. He knew just how to give Dean what he needed while simultaneously teasing him relentlessly. Castiel was this stranger's name, and everything else about him was just as strange to Dean as the name. His eyes were bluer than any he'd ever seen, and while he was attractive, there was something else to him - a certain confidence, as if he knew exactly what he wanted and was completely convinced he'd get it. And he wasn't wrong. He had Dean wrapped around his finger in no time at all. Dean's urge to rebel and resist, to push back all the time, somehow stepped back the moment Cas laid his hand on him. It was still there, that urge, deep down. But he had never let anyone handle him that easily. And there he was, in a stranger's bedroom, whining at the sensational feeling of Castiel's lips and teeth around his nipple, almost dizzy with all the little pleasures the other man was giving him. It barely even surprised him, when Castiel turned away to rummage in a drawer and ordered Dean to undress and bend over the bed. "I hope you don't mind whip marks," he said in his low, way-too-fucking-hot voice, and it was strange how safe Dean felt in these prospects.


	3. Benny/Dean/Sam - Trust the thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: threesome, mentioned orgasm denial, mentioned orgasm delay, vampire, incest, bdsm, sub!dean, dom!sam, kinda dom!benny, bondage, tied up, jealousy, mentioned blood kink, mentioned blood play.
> 
> The prompt was the phrase: "you can't come until I say so. Understand?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one quite a lot... maybe maybe I might write a longer version of this, see where it goes with this interesting dynamic. Tell me in the comments if that's something you'd like to read.

When had Dean Winchester turned into such a slut? Nobody could really say. But it didn't matter; all that mattered now was that he was getting his two favourite cocks, _at once_.  
Sam and Benny had never really gotten along. Well, Sam never got along with Benny; he was jealous of the things that had developed between Benny and Dean in purgatory, even if he lived his own life and did many things and many people in that time as well. It was even worse when Sam found out about Dean's blood kink and there was certainly more than simply possessiveness in the way he scolded him - he cared, and he was worried. He'd seen the marks on Dean's neck, poorly covered up, and got angry. It wasn't easy for Dean to explain, but he put everything into convincing Sam to give Benny a chance, to trust that he wouldn't hurt Dean. But never, _ever_ would he have thought the outcome would look anything like _this_...  
  
He felt nervous and simultaneusly euphoric to see both Benny and Sam standing in the same room, each wearing heavy lust and pride in their every move. His tall younger brother who had taken care of him in so many ways, many a night; and the vampire that Dean couldn't help but grow fond of while fighting for survival together.  
Sam was rummaging in his bag, to then reveal a set of ties that he had in no time fastened around Dean, tying his hands tightly to the bed posts above him. Sammy was prepared, and he owned him like no one else did; but Benny, the bearded men with the dark, sinful eyes standing only a few feet away, he knew how to handle Dean just fine... and there was something so thrilling in how he did it, violently, almost animalistically; but Dean could trust him nevertheless. And he was determined to have Sam trust him too; even if this would be a one-time thing (and how he wished it wouldn't be).  
  
Sam took off his jacket and his shirt, his eyes fixated on Dean to make sure he was behaving; and Benny's hands moved slowly but from the way he was eyeing Dean's naked form, the older Winchester knew his mind was far ahead already.  
  
The air was filled with tension, and it took a while until the hierarchy was worked out. Benny was careful not to overstep any lines, though playing with them dangerously, as he sensed that there was a deep bond between the two brothers, and he wouldn't want to make Sam think he had an intention of getting inbetween that. Especially cause he knew how much it meant to Dean that Sam would trust him.  
  
Sam had been lightly caressing, sometimes pinching, Dean all over and his breath was getting shaky. Benny leaned down over him and started to lick along his collarbone, his nipples and lastly, his neck. The way he teased the still bruised skin there and then looked at him told Dean that he wouldn't give in that easily... he'd earn Sammy's trust, but not without a bit of a fight.  
  
Sam's hands gripped Dean's thighs a bit harder, almost hard enough to bruise. Time to take back control. Staring at him intently, he spoke, "you can't come until I say so. Understand?"  
Dean nodded, throat constricting with anxiety and excitement all at once. Oh, he was in for a ride.


End file.
